


Just walk away.

by Heart_Never



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Aunt Anne, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Never/pseuds/Heart_Never
Summary: Celine Dion song inspired. It simply seems to fit after 1x05





	1. Close the door

You Do Not Understand me at all, Miss Lister was astounded at the venom from the mouth of the the lady that professed to love her in return. How could she be so callous and un feeling. How could she in one breathe announce her intention to marry the deplorable Mr Anisworth and the next offer her money to sink the coal pit at Shibdon, no that would not do at all

'If you think I would take money from you, once you where married to someone else, you are very much mistaken, I would rather Starve!!!!' Without a second thought Miss Lister turned on her heel, threw the drawing room door open and departed in a whirl of tail coat and top hat.

Once down the path, around the corner and out of sight of Crow Nest, Anne allowed her steps to slow a tte  
fraction to catch her breath and take stock of the utter shambles her life had just been thrust in to, How could Miss Walker say such awful things, after all the time they had spent together, the feelings they declared to each other, Perhaps she should walk away and not look back, after all it was just a game to pass the time wasn't it, Halifax and Shibdon Hall where far to a provinceal place for a Phoenix like herself to spread her wings and saw into the life that was so ready to be taken by the scruff of the neck and thoroughly lived, Wasn't it? Hadn't Marriann been right when she had said know one round here would be able to fully appreciate the marvellous creation she was. Perhaps sinking the coal pit is a mistake and she should head for Virginia after all.


	2. With you I have loved and cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is to weak and insipid for me.

What would I do with her abroad, she'd cause me nothing but trouble, yes that's right. She has no idea neither does she deserve the help I have afforded her getting rid of that vile little man. Just walk away that what I should do, I mustn't turn around, my life shall return to just how it was before, no I shall close the door on the whole sorry affair, if one could call it that. There is nothing left to say on the matter, I shall return to shibdon and resume my plans as though nothing has a occured between myself and Miss Walker, let her marry Mr Ainsworth if she so chooses, it matters not to me.

I will not allow myself to show my broken heart, business as usual is how I shall proceed, I cannot begin to imagine Miss Walker will be making any effort to reconcile with me. Repugnant, Really! how could she say such a thing, absolutely moth could be further from the truth, obviously it has never occurred to her that I too have feelings. Surely she can't have truly thought I would accept her marrying him and still accepting a loan of money to sink the coal pit, No no I shall return to Paris at the earliest convenience and forget this whole event took place, Aunt Anne and Marian managed perfectly well whilst I was in Hastings I'm confident they will do just as well with me in Paris.


	3. Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep the Goddess on my side...

Oh my dear miss walker how you invade my every thought, how could you be so cruel and vicious with the words you bellowed at myself in your drawing room yesterday afternoon, where oh where did my sweet, kind Ann get such hurtful ideals from, Mrs Priestley's oppinions I don't doubt, what a horrid tribe of relations to have within one family, how could she be so harsh and uncaring of how she made my own feelings hurt, no she truly does not understand me at all, i doubt she ever did, so fickle with her choices. No wonder people thought of her as weak and simpering. The life we could have had together, the places I could have shown you, I feel sure you simply would have loved Italy in the spring for the Easter Carnival and the Colours and Joy in Paris amoungst the places we could have visited, I'm sure you would found Monsiure Coveia just as fascinating as I myself did on first introduction.

Oh Miss Walker, Aunt Anne and Marrianne are so sure something awful has happened but I just haven't the heart to tell them the truth of the matter, Aunt Anne worry so for my happiness. I am sure Marrianne wishes for me to ask how tea with the rug maker proceeded but I simply don't care for such trivial matters. I do wonder if you have had correspondence with Mr Ainsworth and accepted his proposal of marriage, it truly matters not to me any longer what you choose to do but I would rather not learn of it from ideal gossip amongst the neighbours.


	4. Oh Father Tell Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way down we go.

Marion is refusing to accept that nothing has happened more than Miss Walker having permanent company currently and being unwell, and myself needing to take in hand the matter of sinking the coal pit at Lister Wick. Aunt Anne and Father seem rather more accepting of my explication, with Father suggesting inviting Mrs Lawton to visit ask whether she could invest in the sinking of the pit, Father is a clever old stick on occasion and I may well yet follow his suggestion. 

Perhaps seeing Marianna will do me some good, at the very least she will understand what has happened and how Miss Walkers vile words have so wounded my feelings. I must also visit the Hardcastles to see how young Henry is coming along with his schooling, hopefully the dear boy will in the future be able to put his newly found knowledge to good use.

What to do first? Ask my dear Marianna to visit or to call upon little Henry and see what stories he has to regail me with this time. He is such a sweet little boy. I truly hope his future is a bright one.


End file.
